My Mistake
by StillXOXOE
Summary: I tried...tried to find happiness.Its just not there and I have to do something about it.
1. Prologe

My Mistake

The pain is just too much.I tried...I tried to find just not there. I look at the picture,it makes me want to rip it and run like I always get far away from here.

To get away from the the life that was chosen for me.I know,that what was there is gone now.I can't get away from the was my mistake to go and not say goodbye.

I look down at the blue waters of Terabithia.I can finally see what I've wanted to see for four years.I gulp slightly and jump.I close my eyes and wait.

_Wait for death._

**A\n:Ok how did I do?This my other attempt at a multi-chap fic.**


	2. Authors Note

Hey fanfictioners!

Okay well I have 2 stories.I can only take care of one due to being busy.

The choices are::**My Mistake **and **Opposites Attract.**

I will be posting a **poll.**If I don't get very many reviews on the poll ,I will close it and all my other stories .If you haven't read Opposites Attract then you should;then tell me what you think I should do.

Thanx

**StillXOXOE:)**


	3. Chapter One

My Mistake~ Chapter One

Mr. and Mrs. Aarons sat in the white, uncomfortable chairs in the local hospital. Mr. Aarons was trying to comfort his wife the best way he could. After failing miserably, he excused himself to get coffee, something to keep him awake. He knew, it seemed like he hadn't cared for his only son, but if you looked inside his body and at his heart, you would've seen pieces scattered everywhere. Because, it was broken. It had been broken when his wife told him about their son.

When he returned from the café in the hospital, his face was red and tears were still in his lashes, he saw his wife was gone. He walked to the receptionist and asked, "What room number is Jesse Aarons in"? "Are you his father"? the receptionist asked, dumbly. Mr. Aarons scoffed and asked irritated again, "What room number is Jesse Aarons in"? The receptionist looked at the papers before her and said, "Jesse Aarons is in room 215".

Mr. Aarons nodded his head thankfully and walked down the hallway to the very last room. "We think Jesse attempted suicide. We think this might've happened because of the death of his friend, Leslie" the doctor supposed. "But….we thought he was fine. He never showed in grief a couple weeks ago" Mrs. Aarons said. "We also think he was maybe planning to take his life yesterday and that was why he was peaceful".

"N-Nonsense Jesse wouldn't do something dumb like that" Mrs. Aarons said sternly. "I know you refuse to believe this ma'am, but Jesse did in fact try to take his life" the doctor said. "No you listen, we raised our boy-". "That is enough. Sit down" Mr. Aarons said, coming into the room. Mrs. Aarons looked puzzled before sitting down, an angry expression on her tired face.

The doctor gave a thankful glance towards Mr. Aarons, but he ignored it, trying to sooth his irritated wife. "Please continue, doctor" Mr. Aarons said. Mrs. Aarons huffed in her seat, Mr. Aarons again ignoring it. "We think, Jesse was going to take his life yesterday, because this was the day of Leslie's death". Mr. Aarons looked confused and the doctor said, "We looked into her death and discovered this was the day of her funeral".

Mr. Aarons nodded and said, "How do you know Jesse was going to um…kill himself"? The doctor looked at him like was dim-witted then said, "He left an note Mr. Aarons". Mr. Aarons looked at his wife and muttered, "Oh". "Is there any other reasons for Jesse to take his own life"? the doctor asked. Mrs. Aarons decided to speak up and said, "Not that we know of".

The doctor nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper. "Was Jesse an angry or depressed teenager"? Mrs. Aarons looked at her husband and said, "He was about four years ago, when he was ten. Then Leslie came along and he was happy again". "Jesse has gotten awfully thin these past couple of years, has he been eating"?

Mrs. Aarons narrowed her eyes and said, "What does this got to do with anything"? The doctor looked into her eyes for a brief moment before clearing his throat, "Malnourishment". Mr. Aarons eyes got wide and he fought the urge to scream at the man before them, "We feed our son enough. It isn't our fault if the little asshole doesn't eat". Mrs. Aarons touched her husbands arm and said, "Also our cow died and Jack (**A\N: I don't know the father's name. Please correct me if you know) **also lost his job, a couple of weeks back".

"Due to that. Our water has been shut off and our electric too" Mrs. Aarons said, obviously ashamed. The doctor nodded his head, "I've heard" then writing in his notebook again. "Not that you've got anything to worry about, doctor" Mr. Aarons said rather rudely. "Jack, please control yourself" Mrs. Aarons said. It was a few moments before the doctor spoke again, "I think it's best if we put Jesse in a foster home, until you get back on your feet".

**A\N: Hi! I've finally posted. Thanks for the reviews. I've been busy with summer vaca. Hope you enjoyed! :) StillXOXE**


End file.
